Kingdom Hearts Assemble!
by storyseeker7
Summary: Beaten and defeated Sora readies to fight his last fight. But then something unexpected happens. Inspired by Avengers: Endgame.


**Kingdom Hearts Assemble**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Spectrobes, or thing else Disney related.**

* * *

Smoke and ruins surrounded Sora as he lied in what remained of Radiant Garden. Nearby barely standing where Riku and Mickey their bodies, beaten and battered from the battle. In front of them stood the most powerful enemy they had ever faced. The Master of Masters, behind him, stood an endless legion of Heartless, Nobodies, and Universed. The evil master gave Sora a crooked smile.

"In all my years." He began. "The planning. The scheming. The Destruction. It was never personal." Traces of anger lacing the usually laid back tone of the man. "But I'll tell you now." He looks at Sora the contempt in eyes unmistakable. "What I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little worldline, I'm going to enjoy it. Very, very much." With that, a corridor of darkness appeared behind the Master and from it emerged four figures. Xigbar, Sephiroth, Krux, and Darth Sidious emerged, four of the greatest enemies the Guardians of light had ever fought, ready to fight.

Sora knew that death was all but certain now. But no matter, he would stand against them. A single light to hold back the Darkness. Gritting his teeth he stood up, and gave the armies of darkness one final defiant look, before walking towards them. Ready for battle, he began to summon his key-.

"Sora, you read me." He stopped at the sound. A faint whisper, that made him think he was hearing things. "Sora, can you hear me." This time it was louder and clearer. Realizing it was his Gummi phone, he reached for it. Touching it he heard the voice speak again. "On your left." Confused Sora looks to his left.

Just in time to see a portal open up. From this portal emerged three very familiar figures, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano. Then out from that same portal came a flying Peter Pan followed by numerous portals opening. From these countless portals, scores of people walked out.

It only took him but a moment to realize who they all were. All of friends and all of the people he had ever helped in his journeys. From one portal he saw the crew of the Radiant Garden restoration comminute. From behind the Jedi, the clone army marched. From all around, whole armies walked unto the battlefield, lead by familiar faces. Stich and all 625 of his cousins. Yoda and the Jedi order. Rallen and Jeena with their spectrobes. Buzz light year and the rest of the space rangers. Perry the platypus with the whole of OWACA, plus Doofenshmirtz and his robot companion.

More and more familiar figures emerged. Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventas, Roxas, Xion, Ise, and the rest of the reformed Organization XIII appeared, even Maleficent and Pete were here. The skies are filled with Republic Gunships and fighters, Star command ships, and Nanairo Planetary Patrol Ships. Soon enough the whole of Sora's side of the battlefield is filled with heroes and armies. All ready, he realizes, to due battle against the forces of Darkness.

Close by he hears, Alex Russo a girl from a world of Wizards, say. "Is that everyone?"

"You, want more?" Justin her brother responds incredulously.

As though to answer their question a massive pillar of fire erupted from the ruins nearby, destroying them, and when it died down Axel, Donald, Goofy, and Yen Sid walked out.

Sora smiled to himself, almost on the verge of tears. His friends all of them from every world were here to help him, just as he had been there to help them. New determination surged through him and he turned to look at now furious Master of Masters. Taking one final look at everyone gathered he saw that Riku and Mickey now stood beside him proudly, their Keyblades drawn. All around him everyone draws their weapons.

Steeling his Heart with new resolve Sora faced the Dark army. "My friends," He said, summoning his Keyblade and taking a battle stance. "are my power."

Then a with a loud battle cry the Armies of light and Darkness clashed.

* * *

**Honestly, I have been imagining this ever since I saw the scene this one-shot is based on. Embarrassingly enough I've haven't even seen Endgame, I only saw this while looking through Youtube. (I can't resist a spoiler to save my life.) The reaction in the theaters must have been epic.**

**Anyways back to this basically imagine every Disney and clone wars era character who is a good guy and whatever organizations they work with or are aided by. Could have thrown in marvel characters but at this point, I'm already past overkill.**

**For those confused over the spectrobes bit, it was game published by Disney Interactive Studios and is more or less Pokemon in space, look it up for more details. Good game wished it would receive more attention.**

**Lastly, anyone else hoping to see a scene like this in a future Kingdom Hearts game. Basically, everyone that Sora has ever helped shows up for one final battle. That would be epic.**


End file.
